


Her Students

by Smudgen73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fae Magic, Hurt No Comfort, Monsters, Original Character(s), none of the characters have names hhhh, the fae are briefly mentioned like. blink and you'll miss it, this could be the start to a d&d campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgen73/pseuds/Smudgen73
Summary: An old woman decides to test her young mentees one last time.





	Her Students

**Author's Note:**

> First original work on here!! Please enjoy :]

An old woman has been mentoring several students for many years now.

She has taught them everything, from the blade to virtue to simple household tasks. They are family by this point.

These students are really heroes, now. Destined for greatness far more than the old woman has known, or will ever know.

But she knows her students have grown far too attached. They will not leave her cottage overlooking the meadow and the babbling brook unless she gives them a nudge.

And what better way to do so than one final test?

So the old woman, through bartering with the fae and a friend, transforms herself into a great beast.

And the heroes, valiant and courageous as always, slay this monster who has made its way into the peaceful meadow with the babbling brook. It lies dead at their feet by noon.

The heroes walk towards the cottage --home-- to tell the old woman of their success and clean themselves of the gore from the slain beast. But when they arrive, she is not there.

It takes several days of panic and worry for the heroes to piece together what happened. And only then do they realize why they suffered no fatal or long-lasting injuries from their fight with the beast. It is only then that they realize that as the monster took its last breath, the look in its wide yellow eyes was not acceptance of death or some vain hope, it was pride.

The heroes go on to do many great things. But they never forget each other, or the old woman who gave everything to make sure they could fulfill prophecies, see far-off lands, and befriend strangers.

They never forget her, or the little cottage overlooking the meadow and the babbling brook.

But perhaps it is for the best that they left.


End file.
